This invention relates a showerhead which is used for shower equipment in houses, hotels or the like. Also, the showerhead of this invention may be used for sprinklers in agriculture or washing equipment for automobiles, machines or the like.
In general, shower equipment incorporates a showerhead with a hose connected with a water faucet. A showerhead incorporates a grip ring placed on the end of a hose, and a disk face plate as a shower nozzle is installed on the edge of the grip ring. Multiple outlet holes are drilled at regular intervals on the surface of the shower nozzle.
In general, hard plastic is used as a structural material for shower nozzles. Stainless or such metals are also known as materials for shower nozzles. Normally the diameter of each outlet hole is approximately 1 to 1.5 millimeters.
When the faucet is open, cold water or hot water comes out from the outlet holes of the shower nozzle through the hose and the grip ring.
In the use of such an existing showerhead, when the water pressure is high enough, water comes out strongly enough from the holes of the shower nozzle. However, once the water pressure inside the shower nozzle goes down, the water pressure from the nozzle also goes down, then water drops without force from the surface of the shower nozzle. For example, when a shower is in use in a bathroom and then another water source is used for washing, cooking or the like, the water pressure in the bathroom becomes insufficient for use.
Also, in the use of existing showerheads, it is difficult to adjust the opening and closing of the faucet when the water pressure in the showerhead in use is too high. For example, if many people taking shower in a public bathhouse or the like stop using water and only one person continues to take shower, the pressure of water used by this one person becomes too high and he may need to adjust the faucet to lower the water pressure.
This invention was developed in light of the above inconveniences, and the purpose of this invention is to automatically adjust the outlet water pressure of a showerhead according to changes in water pressure, and to omit troublesome adjustments of the faucet, thus enabling us to shower comfortably.
The inventor here proposes a showerhead to sprinkle water flowing through a pipe from a water source, of a shower nozzle, whose flexible surface comprises elastic and waterproof materials, and incorporates outlet holes which can be enlarged and reduced in accordance with changes in water pressure in the showerhead.
In the showerhead in this invention, in the event of water pressure inside the showerhead being low, the shower nozzle will expand slightly and thus keep the diameter of the outlet holes small. Thus, outlet pressure of water at the shower nozzle increases and the water comes out forcefully.
On the other hand, in the event of water pressure inside the showerhead being high, the shower nozzle will expand and thus increase the diameter of the outlet holes. Thus, the volume of water coming out from the nozzle increases and outlet pressure is controlled, so that the force of the water can be appropriately maintained.
In other words, the outlet pressure of the shower nozzle is automatically adjusted by the diameter of the outlet holes which are enlarged or reduced in accordance with changes in water pressure.
A ring stopper is preferably mounted around the outer circle of the nozzle of the showerhead.
The diameter (D) of the aforementioned outlet hole should preferably be set between 0.1 mm and 0.9 mm under conditions where the aforementioned elastic surface has no load.
The showerhead should preferably be formed like a bag, and a tightening structure to prevent water leakage should preferably be mounted on the opening side of this bag-shaped showerhead.
A protection plate should preferably be placed in the showerhead to support the elastic surface from inside.
Also, water quality enhancer should preferably be provided in the showerhead. Convex and concave surfaces should preferably be provided on the aforementioned elastic face and the aforementioned outlet holes could be provided optionally ether on the convex or the concave side.
The diameter of the aforementioned outlet holes should preferably be progressively smaller from inside to outside of the head.
The aforementioned shower nozzle should be held between the plates incorporating a hole, and the aforementioned outlet holes should be provided on the aforementioned plates incorporating a hole.
The edges of the outlet hole entrance should be tapered.